Murder at the House of Night some character OC
by Midnights Cat
Summary: What happens when Gibbs team has to investigate the murder of a Marien turn Proffessor. Stink at summaries. Rated T it has Aphrodite in it I think that explains why. FIXED FOR ALL WHO VISITED AND WERE CONFUSED
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION:

As Professor Kane walked across the House of Nights Campus she heard a noise from the East Wall.

"_now what in the blue blazes could that be" _the former Marine turned Professor thought. Ever since she took up Nerferet's invitation to teach at Tulsa's House of Night she had been hearing the weirdest noises and never mind the fact of the Red Fledglings and their High Priestess, Stevie Rae. Professor Kane wasn't a racist but at first she thought that her time as a Marine had held her back from what was happening in the "normal" Vampyre world.

"we were originally normal blue fledglings" Stevie Rae explained "only _most _of us died then un-died."

"most?" Kane had asked.

"Yeah…Shaylin was originally blind before she was marked."

"so she had a default which caused her mark to be red?"

Stevie Rae had just shrugged.

As the professor walked closer and closer to the wall she began to hear whispers

"who's there?" she asked.

The sounds stopped and the Professor moved closer to the wall. Suddenly, some one jumped her from behind, stabbed her back and twisted the knife. A hand quickly covered Kane's mouth with what felt like a leather glove to muffle her screams of pains. The one who Kane thought was behind the wall originaly came out of a shadow next to it with a mask over their face took her face in their hands and twisted the professor's neck till both the assailant and murderer heard the crack of her neck breaking.


	2. Chapter 1,2,&3 (mistake lead to this)

INTRODUCTION:

As Professor Kane walked across the House of Nights Campus she heard a noise from the East Wall.

"_now what in the blue blazes could that be" _the former Marine turned Professor thought. Ever since she took up Nerferet's invitation to teach at Tulsa's House of Night she had been hearing the weirdest noises and never mind the fact of the Red Fledglings and their High Priestess, Stevie Rae. Professor Kane wasn't a racist but at first she thought that her time as a Marine had held her back from what was happening in the "normal" Vampyre world.

"we were originally normal blue fledglings" Stevie Rae explained "only _most _of us died then un-died."

"most?" Kane had asked.

"Yeah…Shaylin was originally blind before she was marked."

"so she had a default which caused her mark to be red?"

Stevie Rae had just shrugged.

As the professor walked closer and closer to the wall she began to hear whispers

"who's there?" she asked.

The sounds stopped and the Professor moved closer to the wall. Suddenly, some one jumped her from behind, stabbed her back and twisted the knife. A hand quickly covered Kane's mouth with what felt like a leather glove to muffle her screams of pains. The one who Kane thought was behind the wall originaly came out of a shadow next to it with a mask over their face took her face in their hands and twisted the professor's neck till both the assailant and murderer heard the crack of her neck breaking.

CHAPTER ONE:

Ziva

"Tony what are you doing?" I regret walking into the office on days like this.

"hu?" Tony asked looking up from his desk and what seemed to be McGee's key board.

"the key board."

"oh. Uh. Just playing with McGoogle's key board"

"no you are acting like a five year old." I accuse Tony knowing that I'm right.

"no. I am not Ziva."

"if the horse fits its hoof"

"it's if the shoe fits Ziva _not_ something about a horse."

"what ever" I say grabbing McGee's keyboard and hooking it back up to his computer "you know what I meant."

The elevator dinged then and the door opened.

"Ziva! What are you doing to my keyboard?"

I turn around just after getting the keyboard plugged in to see McGee staring at me then the keyboard and back.

"I can explain-" I begin

"no need to" Gibbs interrupted. "dead Marine grab your bags."

I grab mine and look up in time to see Gibbs backslap Tony against the back of his head.

"what was that for?" Tony asked rubbing the back of his head.

"playing with McGee's keyboard then getting Ziva blamed for it"

"so where is the crime scene?" I ask smirking at Tony.

"Tulsa Oklahoma." Gibbs answers as we board the elevator

"Tulsa?" Tony asked confused "why? Well other than the fact that there's some dead guy there-"

"woman. A professor to be exact" Gibbs cut in

"sorry a dead lady there and she was a Marine?"

Gibbs shrugged and took out a laptop "here take this McGee" he said practically throwing it towards him. McGee fumbled with the computer but, caught it before it fell and broke.

"s-s-sorry Boss" McGee stuttered.

"don't worry Probe-lisiouse. People makes mistakes." Tony says slapping McGee on the back which makes him fumble the computer, again.

"are you _trying_ to make him drop the computer Tony" I hissed

"maybe, maybe not. And if I_ were_ trying to you would be the last-"

" can you stop fighting like five year-olds and start acting like Field Agents for NCIS?" Gibbs interrupted and Tony was about to either explain what he was doing or say something along the lines of "it was Ziva's fault Boss not mine" when Gibbs gave him a look that made him shut his mouth and brace himself for what he thought was going to be another slap but, instead the elevator dinged, the doors opened and Gibbs stepped out of the elevator

"sometimes I wonder if Tony likes getting slapped across the back of the head by Gibbs" McGee whispered to me as he unzipped his backpack, put the laptop into it and stepped out of the elevator. I nodded in agreement stepping out after him leaving Tony alone in the elevator

"Dinozzo. You coming or do you want to stay in Washington while we investigate Oklahoma?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"coming Boss." Tony replied and stepped out of the elevator just as it was about to close with him still inside.

CHAPTER TWO

Zoey

Lenobia had been the one who found the body of the new professor, Professor Kane. Kane seemed like an awsome professor even though I didn't have any of her classes I did see her in the hall and unlike new fledglings she didn't gawk at my unusual tattoos and I didn't hers. Even though she had the coolest I'd ever seen. The crescent moon had been surrounded by what looked like thorn vines weaved in a circle around it and a couple of the vines outlined her face, the longest ending at her cheek bone and the shortest ending at the bottom of her eye.

_If Jack had seen them he would've loved them. _

The thought came to my first conversation with the professor. I remembered it well since it was only about half a month ago she had come walking towards me with her dark blond hair up in a ponytail swinging high enough past her shoulder blades for me to see the tip of it.

"you're Zoey, right?" she had asked

"yep. That's me." I had answered hesitantly, hoping this professor wasn't going to question me on my tattoos like the fledglings.

"I'm the new professor here. Petty Officer Lillian Kane...wait I wasn't suppose to tell you that sorry I'm new to this. I used to be a Marine Officer if you couldn't tell. But I guess now I'm...Professor Kane here?"

"yeah." I answered. I felt sorry for her. "how were you discharged?"

"honorably, I don't enjoy telling people how."

"I understand I wouldn't want to get into your business so it's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"thanks."

"no problem."

we had talked like old friends for the rest of our conversation, and now, she was dead.

"Lenobia!" I called when she and Professor Kane's body came into view.

The Horse Mistress turned towards me and waved. She was in front of the _**CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE UNDER INVESTIGATION**_yellow tape instead of behind it like the last time I passed her, talking to a police office.

"Zoey!" Lenobia said when I was close enough to read what the tape said.

"has the investigating team come yet?"

Lenobia shook her head. "and the police only took my statement."

" I hope Nerferet didn't commit another murder." I said with a stone cold voice. I blame her for Dragon Lankford's death and she DID murder my mother.

Lenobia shook her head. I had told her all about what had happened in bother murders. "so do I but Darkness changes people to much"

she had a valid point. When I was first marked and came to the House of Night Nerferet was my mentor and she was an actress that deserved a Golden Globe Award.

"does Nerferet know yet?" I asked.

Lenobia shrugged her shoulders. "The horses seemed extra edgy last night and I wasn't for sure why. I came out tonight to see if what ever was bothering them was still out here...turns out it was."

"I hate to admit it but some one has to tell her before investigation starts."

"I know."

Stark and a Sons of Erebus Warrior came running towards us then.

"what happened?" the warrior asked

"Professor Kane was murdered last night and we are waiting for the investigating team of police or who ever to show up." Lenobia answered.

"does Nerferet know?"

"Oh for shit's sake! No! I even heard Zoey ask that already." I turned to see Aphrodite and Darius walking towards us with the rest of the _"nerd heard"_ , as she called them, behind her, Erin Shaunee, Damien, Stevie Rae, and Rephaim.

"sorry." the Erebus warrior apologized to me.

I nodded my acknowledgement to the warrior.

"who is going to go tell her?" Erin asked

"I will." Darius said stepping forward. "with my brother Kape." He said gesturing to the other warrior

"When Hell freezes over you will. I don't want Nerferet anywhere _near_ you" Aphrodite disagreed.

"I'll tell her young Priestess by myself" Kape said.

"You're funeral." Aphrodite murmured and I elbowed her in the side when the Kape gave her a weird look.

"thank you Kape and you may if you wish to with out my permission."

Kape nodded then walked off.

I expected the twins to say some off hand comment about how yummy the warrior looked but then I remembered. Erin and Shaunee aren't twins any more. Sigh, this change between them was going to take some to get use to.

CHAPTER THREE

Gibbs

I pulled into the parking lot and checked then re-checked the address. A House of Night? It was the right address but...a dead Vampyre Marine? How much weirder could this get?

I looked up. A young woman was walking towards me with a muscular man behind her.

"who are you and why are you hear?" She asked.

I opened the car door and stepped out. "I'm here to investigate the murder-"

"MURDER?" She screeched "that is impossible I am running a House of Night here. No murder could have happened here."

"umm...Priestess?" the man behind her said. "like I was trying to tell you. The Horse Mistress found the new professor dead near the East Wall."

She sighed. "what agency do you work for"

"NCIS the rest of my team should be here soon."

"and what does this NCIS stand for?"

"Navel Criminal Investigation Service"

" we do not have or in this case had and Navel officers as professors. Agent..."

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs."

"well I got a call about a dead Petty Officer Ma'ma."

"I'm a Vampyre High Priestess. I do not want to be called Ma'ma as if I were a human."

I was beginning to like this _High Priestess_ less and less since she decided to come out here and disrespect me to my face.

"l will give you respect when you-"

I was cut off by the screeching of tires and we both turned our heads to see the NCIS van turning into the parking lot. Dinozzo stumbled out of the passenger seat when the van came to a screeching halt, and I couldn't help but let a small smile cross my face, but, as soon as it came it left.

"see Probe. That's why Davide doesn't drive the van when we want to live." he said to McGee as he stumbled out of the back looking slightly green.

"What. Have. You. Done." the High Priestess gasped looking at the tire marks Ziva made.

"Nothing." Ziva answered. I had not noticed she came out of the truck and stood next to McGee.

Suddenly a whole bunch of fledglings and Vampyres came out from the building when a shrill bell sounded, chatting to one another, staring at us, staring at their High Priestess, and some stopped completely to watch what was happening unfold. I turned towards my team and was about to tell them to follow me into the school when a shout ran out from inside the school's property followed by heavy footsteps.

_what now_ I thought turning to see what reminded me of vampyre warriors running towards us. _Ah hell. _Was all I could think of as they began to form near the High Priestess and ask her what was happening and if they should kick us off the property immediately.

"no. no. I am fine." The High Priestess sighed repeatedly to all who asked her

"Nerferet!" I turned to see another female vampyre making her way to us followed closely by another female vampyre who was small enough to be one of the school's fledglings.

"Lenobia. Please show these agents there way off. apparently they believe a Petty Officer was here as a Professor."

"I can not I'm sorry. Professor Kane was murdered by the East Wall and it turned out she _was_ a Petty Officer for the Marines."

"and why, may I ask, was I not told of this?"

"we thought you knew" the second vampyre spoke.

"why is Zoey here? Is she not suppose to be in her class right now? Lenobia I can not believe you held her out of class!"

"I did not. Zoey is in my class during this period and we were walking towards the stalls when we saw everything unfold down here and decided to see if you were okay." Lenobia answer was a bit protective to me, but i wasn't sure why.

"in your class or not. Fledglings need to be in there classes! You know the rules"

Fledgling? How was Zoey a fledgling? She had the filled in crescent of a vampyre along with there tattoos.

"actually" Zoey said speaking up. "Lenobia and I had found Professor Kane's body and I came with her-"

"enough." Nerefert interrupted her eyes burning with rage against Zoey. "I will allow them to investigate only if I do not have to deal with them, Lenobia, you will receive all the information they get and you are fully updated every day and in turn fully update me. I don't care if this case becomes a cold case. I. Want. All. Information. No matter how small."

With that Nerferet walked off. She was probably the most self-absorbed, rude person I'd ever met up to this point and probably past it.

"I'm sorry about her." Lenobia apologized when Nerferet was out of hearing range. "I'm Lenobia. Hose Mistress here at the Tulsa House of Night." She extended a hand and I shook it in return.

"Special Agent Gibbs, my team of Agents are: Anthony, Tony, DiNozzo, Ziva Davide, and Tim McGee" I motioned to each agent behind me as I said there names.

"I welcome you and your team here to the House of Night. But, lets get down to business now shall we? I found the body of Professor Kane by the East Wall if you'll just follow me." We followed Lenobia down a winding path, obviously, east towards the area already block off by yellow crime scene tape.

"has any one touched or moved the body?" I asked when we reached it.

"no. All the police did was take my statement and leave saying that they would send a team of investigators to do the rest" Lenobia answered

"Ziva sketch out the crime scene. Tony take pictures and McGee talk to Lenobia and Zoey. I know Lenobia already got her statement taken by the local police but they will put up a fight giving it to us" all three nodded and started there jobs.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ducky

As Mr. Palmer pulled into the parking lot I looked up at the school

"Mr. Palmer are you sure you got the address right?"

He looked down to the piece of paper he had with the address then back towards me "Yes Dr. Mallard"

"hu. Well lets go ask that young lady if we are. I mean you can't exactly hide a murder in a House of Night." I said pointing towards a young girl with bouncy blond curls and blue eyes

"excuse me young lady-" I stopped short her mark was...red?

"Oh. you must be the medical examiner for agent Gibbs. I'm Stevie Rae. Lenobia sent me out her to find you."

"ah, yes, and your mark?"

"oh, uh, This may sound absurd but I er died then un-died"

"oh is right my dear Stevie Rae back in my time if a young beautiful Vampyre like your self or fledgling died the Vampyres would hold a cerimony"

"we still kind of do Doctor..."

"Mallard but you may call me Ducky"

"okay then, Ducky. And yes you are at the right place. Its right up that hill" She turned towards Mr. Palmer "do you need help back there?"

"uh, no, no thank you Stevie Rae im good"

"come now let the young lady help." I disagreed "unless you want to lug all of that up the hill to the crime scene"

"I guess some help would be fine"

Stevie Rae nodded and took some stuff then lead us in threw the gate and towards the body giving us a short story about herself adding some comments about the school as well"

Gibbs

I knew Ducky had arrived and was coming our way by the sound of his echoing laughter. Idly I woundered what story he was telling Stevie Rae as they treged up towards the professors body.

"Ah, good morning Jethro" He greeted me

"Duck" I answered

"ah, yes the body"

I heard whispering and turned around expecting it to be Tony but instead it was Stevie Rae talking to Lenobia.

I expected Stevie Rae to look different from the way Lenobia had described her as McGee took Zoey's statment

"she's a wonderful young Vampyre" she exclamed after going threw the whole red fledgling/Vampyre thing to me.

"the professor seemed to have died yesterday morning. early morning before the sun came up. A quick snap of the neck. Hu. Wonder what this poor woman did to be murdered. I will never understand the reasons why people do what they do. But I do know that when I visited Scotland when I was younger I met this beautiful young woman. Amazing as she was she died the next day from-" Ducky said inturrupting my thoughts and putting me back on track with out even knowing it.

"no time for stories Duck."

"well I've determind the time and cause of death Jethro. There isn't much els I can do."

"examin the body?"

"oh, well yes, I forgot about that for a second."

he went back to the body and had Palmer write everything down he said from mild bruises to a large gash in her head

"well how do you know her neck wasnt snapped after the blow to head?" Lenobia asked

"well my dear look at the blood pools. There would have been less blood near the neck if it had happened after death."

"How can you be sure"

"I can't be exactly till I bring her to a place where I csn preform her autopsy"

"well we have a spot here in the school as long as you brought tools"

"of course I did. don't go to any crime scene with out extras"


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry I havent writen alot latley I have been working on this chapter along with doing volunteer work which will saddly be continued till the end of August. I will work on the story when ever I have free time. Thanks for your understanding!**

**~Midnights Cat**

**P.S. This will be a short chapter for now. I will add more later, I think. But i realy want to get something new out for you to read**

Chapter 5

Nerferet

It was still hard for me to believe what had happened. The new Professor I hired myself, personally was now dead. Lillian Kane wasn't only an ex-Marine turned professor, she was an experiment to see if she could keep some of those red fledglings in order. She also claimed to be a relative but I saw no resemblance between us. Maybe she was only trying to be nice, unknown to the forces I deal with day to day. As I walked back to my room on the school grounds I let the slithering pieces of Darkness hiding in my shadow to come out a small bit since nobody was around at the moment but they knew if some one approched to go back within my shadow. To camouflauge within it. Darkness may make it look a shade or two darker but no unsuspecting fledgling or vampyre alike would ever notice. To preoccupied with their goddess Nyx to notice. I grimaced at that thought of the goddess.

I threw open the door after that thought. It was as quiet as always. I closed the door and black threads of Darkness came out of there hiding spots. There were not many but there was enough not to be considered a little. I looked towards my wall and chuckled softly to myself. The newest edition to my room was there. Was it childish? Yes. Was it stupidly human? Yes. Did I care? No. i had a dart board with Zoey Redbirds face taped to it. It was actualy a realy good de-stresser believe it or not. throwing darts at Zoey's face that i sharpened to points. Two darts were already on the board. One in her throat and the other inches away from her face. I wouldn't bother with that right now, adding new ones or taking those two out. I had other problems to deal with. My main problem was those investigators from NCSI or what ever they called it. How did they figure out about the body? _Who _was another problem. _Who_ had called. _Who _in the right mind would try. _Who, who, who. _Nothing like another unsovled mystery- that would hopefuly turn into a cold case- to add more stress that wasn't needed. What ever the reason was I would find out.

Stevie Rae

I stood next to Zoey as Ducky and the agents went over the body. Professor Kane seemed to be nice. I never met her but I knew Zoey had and I was going with what she had said. It was still a major loss though. We had enough killing around here to fill a year plus a couple days. When they towed the body away to our mourge- I'm not sure why they didn't just take the body and leave i mean wasn't that what people did in shows like this? I wondered if they were also staying here in Tulsa. probably since the body WAS here and not in Whashington D.C. I didnt want to go to class after that, but I didn't want to be caught skipping either.

"Zo, are you skipping classes?" I asked in a whisper

"probably. Why?" Zoey Whispered back.

"I realy don't want to go to class after this" there was only one class left till the end of school and that was the one in session now.

Zoey looked at me. "Stevie Rae. You skipping? Wow."

I rolled my eyes "hahaha very funny Zoey"

She smiled and the bell rang. "Now you don't need to worry because you have"

"what ever lets just get out of here" we still lived inside of the depot or well underneath it that is.

Zoey

"I still dont see why we have to ride the short bus" Aphrodite complained and I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Stark and across from Stevie Rae and Rephaim.

"you seam anxious Zo. What's up?" Stark asked as I sat down.

I shook my head "It's nothing" I looked out the window the whole ride there seeing Stark give me worried looks out of the corner of my eye every now and then.

The bus was unusualy quiet. Not full of the usual chatter that seemed to combine together into a soft backround buzz. Probably from the death of the professor. Under the depot was again, unusualy quiet. I fell asleep quickly and woke up slowly. The day seemed to pass by slowly. Class by class by class. Lunch didn't come quick enough, but when it did my table along with some others were unusualy quiet. I wondered idly if this was ever going to pass over.


	5. Chapter 6

**I'm going to be ending this story probably around 10 chapters since I havent had a lot of time for writing but ill be separating the story into 2 parts. When part 1 ends look out for part 2!**

Chapter 6

Abby

Its quiet, too quiet. A eerie quiet even music can't hide. Its been over a week now since Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Mcgee, Ducky, and Palmer had left.

I pulled at one of my pig tails and chewed on my lip. Why have they not called? Is there even evidence? Where _were _they? A million and a half questions ran threw my head all at once. Some just seemed like the buzzing of a bee going around to every flower in the back of my head,calmly leaving me alone, and others were like wasps stinging me over and over again. I sat down infront of my computer elbows on the desk and hand balled up into fists and against my temples. I probably looked crazy to anyone who passed my doorway. Or just bored depending on who it was.

I heard a weird ding noise and a familiar voice afterwards.

"Abby." Great now I'm hearing voices.

"She doesnt look so good Gibbs" Another voice said worried

I looked up and smiled. On my computer, some how, Mcgee and Gibbs were there over webcam.

"Hey guys" I said in a tired voice that probably matched my apperance. I wanted to sound excited but all the questions running threw my head and stress from the day had tired me out.

"we need you to run some tests soon" Gibbs said

"Tests?" I asked "On what?"

"We are up in Tulsa, Oklahoma with a dead marine"

"Tulsa? Why so far? Don't they have there own NCIS headquarters there?"

He shook his head as Mcgee explained. "Never has been for some reason. I think they planned on it but never went on with the plans."

"Hu." was all i could say. "So where are you in Tulsa?"

"The House of Night here"

"WHAT?!" How could he say that so calmly? "When? Why? How?"

Mcgee shrugged "they had a marine turned professor here who was murdered"

"And I'm _just_ being told this?"

"Sorry?" Mcgee said hesitently

"Gibbs can I _please_ come up there? Please?" My pleading caught them off gaurd

"Why would you?" He asked

"'Cause I always wanted to meet a vampyre."

"Abby..."

"Please Gibbs...PLEASE..."

"You'll have to go over it with the director _not_ me."

"And if he says yes?"

"I'll talk to him over M-TAC and meet you at the airport"

"YAY! Thank you Gibbs! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll go talk to the director right now!"

Director Vance

There was a knock on my door. "come in" I called not looking up from what I was working on.

"Director? Ms. Sciuto is here to see you." My assistent told me

"Send her in" She nodded and as I put my papers away Abby walked in.

"What can I do for you Ms. Sciuto?"

"Well Director, Sr., I was wondering..." She paused

"Yes?" I probbed

"Could I uh, could I join angent Gibbs and his team up in Tulsa where they are working? I understand if you'd rather have me here though Sr."

I paused and thought over what she was asking.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erin

So far for the last week we have delt with a dead professor, NCIS, and two damn tests I bombed. How much worse can this one week get?

"Honestly Erin, how did you fail _both_ tests" Damine asked me as we walked from the school.

"because not all of us can be smart"

"you're smart" Stevie Rae interjected

"When you want to be" Raphaim added

I scowled at Raphaim. So _thats _how it's going to be.

I opened my mouth to comment but stopped. In the distance I saw Zoey, running this way.

When she finialy reached us she was out of breath.

"whats wrong? What happened?" Stevie Rae asked with bugged out eyes.

"there...new...human...here" Zoey said as she caught her breath.

"what do you mean?" I asked letting my confusion leak into my voice.

"She means theres another freak of a human joining the others, here now, what the hell else could it mean?" Aphrodite said with a sneer.

_When did _that_ bitch get here?_ I think as Stevie Rae's eyes bug out even more with this new info sinking in. Nobody seemed to get it for a minute then panic mode set in.

"since when?"

"how is this possible?"

"when did it happen?"

"who is it?"

"how long have they been here for?"

"what are we going to do?"

Questions were being thrown around faster than food in a food fight. Nobody was trying to dodge these though just kept throwing.

"STOP!" Zoey yelled and everyone yelling out the questions shut up. "I know you all have questions" She continued "but, we can't answer them right here. If you guys realy need to know _now_ then we go to the source _past_ Aphrodite. The NCIS team"

No one liked this idea. Everyone avoided the crime scene investigators when they were on campus. This new human was going to freak people out more.

**sorry for the short chapter but I REALY needed to get another chapter out there i will try to get two more up asap to make up for the short one.**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm bbbaaaccckkkk! So great to see so many lovely faces again (naw just kidding I can't see you guys)...maybe I shouldn't have had so much coffee this morning...well anyways I am going to continue writing my story! (yay!) I have an idea of where this is going now too. ;) so glad to know you guys have dealt with annoying me...yeah I think I should have decaf for now on if I'm going to have more then two cups of coffee in the morning...okay enough of my chatter time to read:**

Chapter 8

Abby:

I knew this would happen. The director had said it was going to happen I keep repeating to my self. For every second I have been here on the campus people, sorry Vampyres and Fledglings, have been looking at me as If I was crazy. Did Gibbs have to deal with this? If he did he probably never noticed it. I mean like it isn't weird walking around in my combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt. I would have worn something different but Gibbs said it would freak out the Vampyre High Priestess. Not that I care. I felt weird walking around looking for Gibbs and everyone els...where could they have gone?

McGee:

"this wasn't a smart idea Tony" I said as Tony, Ziva and I were leaving the campus...even after Gibbs told us we couldnt get out with out permision to prevent a vampyre-High-Priestess-hissy-fit ( Gibbs words not mine).

"I think its great. We have been stuck here for...how long now?"

"But Gibbs said-"

"I know what Gibbs said McGee. But, when you think a rule is unfair you rebell. Plus its not even one of his official rules. Its just a babysitting rule so that we don't have to deal with her"

I held my breath as we left the property imagining an alarm going off and Gibbs come running out. I didn't let that image go till we were at least a couples miles away then, I started listening to Tony and Ziva's conversation.

"Well how would that be possible?" Tony said, they were talking about the case.

"I don't know Tony but, how often do you get called to Tulsa Oklahoma to investigate a murdered Vampyre?" Ziva asked with venom in her voice.

I took it as if they had been discussing this the whole time.

"not often, I'll admit that-"

"Try not at all"

"So what are you trying to say then?"

"I'm trying to say that maybe there is more to this case"

"There's always more to a case Ziva"

"Uhh...guys?" I intergected

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You kind of just blew through that red light behind us"

"Damn it" Tony muttered.

Sirens began growing closer to us and looking behind I saw it was the police.

"Pull over Tony" Ziva directed

"And why should I?" He countered

"Because if you won't I will"

"Hey, hey calm it there" Tony said pulling the car over.

**A/N okay guys so I wrote only a little but I wanted to write enough so you would get an idea of what was going to happen to Tony Ziva and McGee. But the only question is if the officer is going to let them leave with just a warning, since they are NCIS officers, or is Gibbs about to find out about there escape, or did he already know? So many questions to be answered! And answered soon too.**


End file.
